Play Time
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: The boys are looking for someone to play with and find the perfect candidate. Tokio Hotel/OC Warnings/Rating: Strong R, BDSM, seemingly non-consensually but it is, offensive language. Slash. PWP. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. AND IF YOU DO READ DON'T FLAME ME!


**Title: Play Time**

**Pairings: Tokio Hotel/OC**

**Summary: The Boys are looking for someone to play with and find the perfect candidate. **

**Warnings/Rating: Strong R, BDSM, seemingly non-consensually but it is, offensive language. Slash. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel nor am I saying any of this is real.  
**

* * *

They sat and watched the scared boy walk down the street. He kept looking around like something was following him. One smirked and turned to the other. Without saying a word, they stood and walked towards the boy. He was dressed in a neon pink leather mini skirt and halter top with matching boots that came to just below his knees.

As they came closer he slowed his pace and looked them over. The first one was skinny, feminine even. He was wearing tight black jeans, knee high leather boots, a very tight black t-shirt, and 4 or 5 different chains of different sizes, in silver and black around his neck. He was also wearing a long black leather coat and his hair was spiked up everywhere. (Basically like the 'Don't Jump' video if you need a visual lol). The second one was also dressed in all black, however his clothes were much baggier, and his hair was in cornrows, and he wasn't wearing all the chains like the other one. Rapper wanna be was the only thing that came to mind when he looked at him. The boy tried to ignore the two and keep walking but the girly one stuck his arm out and stopped him.

"Oh, look Tomi, the whore thinks we are going to let him just keep walking." The other one, Tomi only snickered and ran his fingers down then boy's cheek gently as tongue ran over a lip ring that the boy had failed to notice till then. He pulled away from Tomi quickly and took a stop back only to run into something. He turned to find another guy.

This one was again dressed in all black like the other two, though his clothes resembled Tomi's they weren't as baggy and his hair was short, blonde and spiked. The boy pulled away from him and took up a position equal distance from each of them.

"Who's this? Who did you find for us to play with this time Billa?"

"Robbie," He answered. Then wished he hasn't when he realized what else the new comer had said. "Play with?" he questioned, but they ignored him.

"Does a whore really need a name Gustav?"

"Of course not, slut works just fine." The boy jumped and turned to find a forth man, again he was dressed in all black, very similar to Gustav's except for he had shoulder length brown hair.

"You are quite right, Georg." Tomi said as he stepped towards the boy. "A whore should be called as such."

He reached for him and the boy let out a scream as he tried to get away. Gustav and Georg grabbed and held him by his arms. He screamed for help and fought to get away. Billa rolled his eyes and whined.

"Tomiiii, shut the little fucker up will you? Please. I don't want to hear it!" Tom reached over and slapped the boy hard across the face and his world went black.

* * *

As Robbie came to his senses he notice a bunch of thins all at once. He was naked. He was blind folded. He was gagged. His arms were tied above his head with what felt like thick rop. He has something around his neck and was pretty sure that the chain he could feel against his bare chest and stomach was attached to it. And lastly the same thick rope was around his ankles, holding his legs apart. His toes just barely touched the ground, which explained the ache in his shoulders.

A sound caught his attention and he focused on it.

"I didn't say knock him out, I said shut him up. They're no fun if they don't scream and fight back! You're an idiot Tomi!!!"

"Fuck you Billa, I didn't know he was such a pussy that slapping him would knock him out… this is not my fault!"

"Whatever!"

"Um, I think he's awake," Someone closer, he thought was Gustav, said making him jump.

"Good, it's time to play." Billa giggled.

Everything went quite and he tried to listen for anything that would indicate what was going on. He whined and jumped at a light touch on his face, again when he felt it along his right side, and he yelped when he felt a finger nail running down his cock, which made him hard in the process.

"The slut is already getting hard."

Robbie knew that voice the best. It was Billa's. Robbie shook his head and George said, from behind him.

"I think he's saying he's not."

"Bull shit! This slut…." Robbie yelped as he felt something hit his leg, making it sting. "… is lying. And what do we do with liars Tomi?"

"We punish them."

"Exactly."

Robbie cried out again as he was hit, he fought it but he felt his cock getting harder. He cried out every time he was hit. The boy assumed Billa was the one doing it; he seemed like the one in charge. Bill focused on hitting his ass the most and he was red and raw by the time Tomi spoke up.

"Billa, baby, if you keep doing that he's not going to be fun to play with he'll be too numb."

"Fine, what does Tomi want to do with our toy?" Before Tomi could answer Gustav spoke up.

"Personally, I just want to stick my cock into the slut."

"That can be arranged. George spoke up as the rope around his arms slackened and he fell to his knees. Someone yanked the chain when he tried to pull the blind fold off, making him fall forward onto his hands, which were still tied. One of them grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"Try that again whore and you will get more lashings."

The gag was ripped from his mouth and he instantly started screaming for help, but was slapped hard across the face.

"Shut the fuck up whore, you know you like it."

Before he could even think about screaming for help again there was a cock shoved in his mouth. He heard Gustav moaning and debated biting down, hard. He decided to do just that. Gustav screamed and pulled away.

"What's the matter Gusti?" Georg asked.

"He fucking bit me, the whore fucking bit me!"

"Bitch, you are so going to fucking regret that!"

Suddenly the chain was yanked and he was being dragged across the floor. It was cold and made of stone or concrete that scratched his back. He was lifted up by his hair and slammed up against a wall, which pinned his arms in front of him; his cheek hit it hard enough to bruise. Without warning someone entered him and he screamed in pain. He tried to push way from the wall and get away from the one that was fucking him but was slammed back into it and he screamed again.

"Please, please stop. I'm sorry. Please" he begged.

"You should have fucking thought of that before you but my best friend's cock. Whore's don't bite, they suck and you will learn your lesson."

George continued to fuck him hard and fast until he was close to coming. Then, he crabbed the Robbie's hair and forced him to his knees. He gasped and Georg shoved his cock into his mouth.

"Bite me and you'll be more than sorry." He paused and then said. "Gusti, don't you want a little revenge?"

"Ye, what did you have in mind?"

"Fuck him."

"Good idea," Gustav growled.

A few seconds later Robbie felt hands on his hips and was made to stand before Gustav shoved his hard cock into his ass. He screamed which made Georg moan from the sensations. Gustav continued to thrust into him hard as Georg fucked his mouth making him gag every time. Gustav reached up to his shoulders and then scratched his nails down Robbie's back as roughly as he could before digging his nails into his hips and pulling him back onto his cock so he could thrust into him even harder. Georg couldn't stop in any longer and as he started to cum he pulled out of Robbie's mouth to make sure he got it not only in his mouth but on his face too. Watching Georg come on his face was to much for Gustav and he pulled out of him, forced him onto his keens again. He yanked his head away from Georg's hand, which made him yelp in pain and Gustav came on his face, getting it in his open mouth. When Robbie went to spit it out a hand clamped over his mouth and Bill said.

"Swallow it."

He shook his head and the whip hit his back, making him cry out, swallow and choke. Bill pulled his hand away.

"Much better slut, Tomi, I think it's our turn to play, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

Suddenly he was yanked up and dropped on top of someone. Robbie tried to get up but an arm went around his waist and held him there while he continued to struggle. Someone grabbed his legs and held them apart.

"I wouldn't hurt Billa if I were you. Tomi doesn't like it when people hurt is twin; he might just beat the shit out of you."

"Damn right, Slut." Robbie jumped when the voice was loud and right next to his ear.

He felt Billa run his hands up the inside of his thighs and he couldn't stop the moan.

"See Slut, you enjoy this just as much as we do."

Robbie shook his head and started to struggle more and scream for help. Tomi reached up and covered his mouth.

"No Tomi, I want to hear him scream this time."

When he uncovered the boys mouth, he refused to scream be bit his lip and didn't' make a sound.

"Oh, how cute, the whore thinks he can defy us."

He felt Billa's and Tomi's cocks press against his entrance and knew they were going to try to fuck him together, he started to struggle more but the four of them held him down as Billa and Tomi pushed into him hard and fast making him scream and tears come to his eyes. Bills reach up and grabbed hi hair yanking him towards him. He ripped the blind fold off and force Robbie to kiss him. He watch as Billa moved Gustav around and pushed his face towards his cock.

"Suck on him slut."

When he didn't open his mouth Billa pinched one of his nipples hard which made him scream and Gustav shoved his cock into his mouth. Every time Bill and Tomi shoved into him he would scream but soon the screams turned into moans and he stopped struggling and started pushing against the twins and trying to free his hands."

"I better not regret doing this."

Billa said as he untied his hangs. The boys immediately reached for Georg's cock and started to stroke him.

"Now that's more like it, that's how Whores are supposed to act."

Gustav came first, and the boy didn't' hesitate this time he just swallowed as much as he could and let the rest run down his chin. As always Georg came as he watched his best friend and covered Robbie's stomach in cum. Tomi and Billa sped up and Billa started pinching his nipples and dragging his nails down his sides. Tomi reached down and started to stoke him in time with their thrusts. The sensations were too much for him and he came, hard, over his and Billa's stomachs. He was exhausted and didn't fight or argue when Billa yanked him of Tomi and made him lick the cum off his stomach. When Bill released him he fell to the floor, trembling in pleasure and fear about what would happen next. A few minutes later he passed out after he heard Gustav ask.

"What do we do with him now?"

When he woke up Robbie was in a big fluffy bed. There was a tray of food on a table in the middle of the room and it was still hot. He threw the blanket back and found he was dressed in a thin, short, white cotton night gown and he also noticed that he ankle was chained to the bed though the chain was quite long. Cautiously, he stood and walked to the table. There was a white envelope with an interesting symbol on the flap(1). He opened it and found a note, followed by 4 signatures. It said…

_**Rest up out little slut, so we can play again tonight.**_

* * *

(1) The Tokio Hotel Symbol. Please don't ask if you don't know it just look it up. Google is your friend. Lmao


End file.
